You Should Have Lied
by soapmaniac22
Summary: After being away for 5 years, Casey heads home to her family to attend the wedding of the man who broke her heart and learns that maybe she was never really over him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Well, I'm a new LWD writer; well this is my first LWD story! I tried to write some Zoey 101 ff but ….didn't go so well and ditto on my GH Scrub stories :P I've been meaning to write a new story for a while but hadn't had the time but now I do! So I bet this concept of my story has been written a million times but oh, well…I wanted to do it my own way!!!! Enjoy!**

**Title: You Should Have Lied**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: After being away for 5 years, Casey heads home to her family to attend the wedding of the man who broke her heart and learns that maybe she was never really over him.**

She was over it. The incident had barely crossed her mind in the past two years. Whatever happened in her past was gone and away from her. She had let go, until now. Getting the cream envelope in the mail and the phone call from her mom, it all came back. She felt a wave of nausea come over her. Her breathing was a little shallow and she felt weak in the knees. It was hard hearing her mother on the phone. She was so excited and proud.

"Oh Casey, I can't believe Derek is actually found someone to settle down with. I've never seen him so happy," she had went on and one about. Casey had forced a surprised tone on the phone.

"Wow, that really great Mom," she faked a smile. She didn't know why it really bothered her so much. She was over and done with it. Maybe everybody felt this way when they learned their ex was getting married. Or maybe it hurt so bad to learn he was getting married to the woman he cheated on her with.

Derek had picked the wrong time to tell her the truth. He had the bad boy reputation at school with the pranks, cheating, lying, and being a jock. But with Casey, it was different. He never lied to her, he was always honest. This one time however, Casey wished he had lied. She wished he was the school-Derek; maybe it wouldn't have hurt her so bad.

_Derek walked into her room and shut the door behind him. Casey looked up form her bed and smiled. She reached for his waist and frowned when he moved away._

"_Derek, what's the matter?" she asked furrowing her brow. "Did I do something?" Derek looked at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes and nervously smiled at her._

"_No, Case. You didn't do anything wrong," he assured her taking her hands and pulled her off the bed._

"_Well then what's the matter?" she asked. "And don't say nothing, you know you can't lie to me," she finished giving him a little grin. Derek looked at her and quickly pulled her in for a kiss._

"_You know I love you right?" he asked tightening his grip on her hands. "More than anything or anyone in the world? And that I would never purposely try to hurt you?"_

"_Yes…," Casey answered starting to get confused. This was really not like Derek. He's never really acted like this way before. It was almost like he was acting…guilty._

"_You're really going to hate me," he started. Casey involuntarily drew in her breath. That never sounds good._

"_Derek?" she began._

"_I'm so sorry Case-"_

"_Don't," she broke in. She had a feeling on what he was about to say. "Please, don't."_

"_I slept with somebody else," he continued on. She knew it was coming but him saying it hurt worse. Her breath became uneven as the impact of his words sank him. He slept with somebody else. Somebody who wasn't her. He had kissed her, groped her, and- oh gosh this really hurts. She felt the blood rush from her head and felt weak in her knees. She felt Derek try to grab he elbow to keep her from falling but she ripped them away._

"_Don't touch me!" she exclaimed ripping her arms away. She pushed him away and sat down on the bed trying to get her mind around things. He kneeled down on the ground in front of her with pleading eyes._

"_Casey I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Please, please try to forgive me," he pleaded, his eyes begging her. Casey stared at him while a tear rolled down her face._

"_Why did you tell me this?" She asked quietly._

"_I had to," he stated brokenly. "I promised you I would always tell you the truth Casey, and I am now."_

"_You also promised to never cheat on me Derek!" she broke out. He looked down and drew in a shaky breath._

"_I'm sorry Casey, I am so sorry It just, happened. It never will again. I had a moment of weakness, which I know is no excuse I-"_

"_I can't believe you," she whispered. "You just threw away 1 year of my life with that "moment of weakness" because we're done. I just- can't believe you Derek. I trusted you, I loved you! And this is how you do me in? Why did you even tell me this? It hurts more than not knowing at al."_

"_I can't lie to you." He simply stated, feeling his heart break at her comments._

"_You should have," she said choking back a sob. "Because my world just crashed down, all because of this."_

She had gotten out of the room after that. She went into the bathroom and cried herself to sleep in the bathtub. When her mom asked what was wrong she lied and said that she had failed some math exam. Only Lizzie knew the truth, she and Edwin were the only ones who knew about her and Derek in the first place. Later on after that day, Casey learned that the woman he slept with was some random junior whom he had met at a party that Casey had left early because she was going to visit her father that weekend. She didn't know what felt worse, the fact that he did it or the fact that it was with just some random girl. She and Derek hadn't even gone that far.

Now Derek and this girl ,Lindsey, were getting married. He even had the nerve to invite her to the wedding. She wasn't going to lie, it hurt. She had spent the past 5 years moving on with her life. It took her about 3 years to stop thinking about it everyday. Getting the wedding invitation had brought it all back. She had listlessly listened to her mother drone on and on about the wedding preparations for the past month, but now the actual wedding was in about a week.

Her mom had insisted she come down the week of the wedding so she could get to know Lindsey and spend time with the family. Ever since she and Derek broke up, Casey tried as hard as she could to stay away from him. Heck, she moved to Toronto to get away from him/ She only saw him on Christmas but for the past 2 years, one or the other hadn't been able to make it so she hasn't seen him for a while.

And now, in about 3 hours she would see him again when she arrived. Oh crap, the nausea and cold sweats were already starting to kick in.

**So what do ya think? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked it! I'm new to writing Dasey ff so bare with me lol And since people were wondering….this story is DASEY :P**

**Oh I forgot this on the 1****st**** chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character Lindsey Beckett, sadly.**

Casey tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she drew near to her old street. She didn't know why she was nervous. She was just going to see her family and be with them like old times. Except it wasn't like that; it wasn't that simple. She was going home to see her step brother get married. The worst part being that he was her ex boyfriend. Thinking of that just made her hands start to tremble on her steering wheel. Shaking if off, she sighed loudly.

"Come on Casey," she coached herself. "You are fine; you're a successful college graduate. You had top honors, the best friends in the world, and you don't need a man to make you all weak in the knees. You can do this."

Yeah, she didn't believe herself either.

She drew in her breath when she saw the house in the distance. It hadn't changed at all. The same plants littered the small garden that was Nora's pride and joy. George's old car sat in the garage collecting dust and building up rust. Marti's bike leaning up against the side of the house where it has been untouched all winter. Nothing had changed, but still it felt different to be here. Pulling into the driveway, Casey exhaled with relief. She didn't see any unusual cars in the driveway. That means that Derek's fiancé and he himself weren't there. But when she opened the door, she was dead wrong.

"Casey!" she heard a screech come from the brunette girl on the couch, Marti. Marti had grown up to be beautiful girl of 15. She had dark, brown hair that matched the color of her brother Edwin. Her personality was mirrored after her brother Derek. From the devilish smile, to the ability to pull pranks, and the unconditional love for her family. She ran to Casey and enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh my gosh Marti! You have gotten so big I-," Casey broke off when she realized that they weren't alone. Sitting on the couch next to where Marti had been sitting was her. Derek's fiancé. _Of course she had to be beautiful, _Casey thought looking at her. The woman was a tall, slim, and practically perfect. She had thick blond hair that reached down to her waist. He skin was flawless, along with her beautiful face with a perfect tan.

"You must be Casey," The woman said, getting off the couch. "I'm Lindsey Beckett, Derek's fiancé."

"Yes," Casey answered politely shaking the hand Lindsey had stuck out. "I am."

"Oh Derek has told me so much about you," Lindsey mentioned smiling. Her teeth were perfect too, Casey noted.

"Really?" Casey asked surprised. What did he tell her? "Um, what all did he say about me?"

"Oh just how you two were always fighting during high school," Lindsey said dismissively. "Just small argument about "stupid stuff" as he put it."

"Oh yeah," Casey remarked with a fake chuckle. "Stupid stuff" _It wasn't all stupid stuff_, she thought. They really cared for each other. They stood there awkwardly for a minute before Lindsey clapped her hands together.

"Oh! I almost forgot," she began. "One of my bridesmaids had to drop out of the wedding and since Lizzie and Marti were already going to be I the wedding, I was hoping you would do me the honor of being my bridesmaid."

Casey felt her heart sink a little. How could she say no to that? This woman who barely knew her was asking her to be apart of the biggest day of her life.

"Um, I'd love too," Casey said swallowing hard. _Gosh, this sucks._ Lindsey grew a big grin on her mouth and jumped up excited.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. "I was so hoping you would agree!" She pulled Casey into a hug which Casey halfheartedly returned. Lindsey pulled away and ran off saying something about how they would go get her fitted later and how she needed to go call somebody.

Marti picked up Casey's bag and pulled Casey by the arm.

"Come on, let's go get you settled."

Walking in her old bedroom gave Casey a sense of comfort. She spent many nights in here nursing her heartbreak over Derek. It was her comfort zone, the only place she really felt comfortable. Marti laid her bag on the bed and unzipped it.

"Lindsey seems really nice," Casey remarked calmly pulling clothes out of her bag.

"Yeah, she is," Marti remarked. "That's why she makes it so hard for me to hate her."

"What?" Casey asked, dropping one of her shirts on the ground. Marti smiled at her before putting the pants she was folding down.

"Come on Casey," she began. "You and I both know that she and Derek aren't supposed to be the ones getting married. It's you two that should be."

"I don't know what you mean," Casey said passively, looking away from her youngest step sibling.

"Casey, I was 10, not dead. You and Derek never fooled anybody except Dad and Nora. Anybody who was around you two saw that you were completely and totally in love."

"Yeah, well, that was a long time ago," Casey whispered softly looking away from Marti.

"It wasn't too long ago," Marti remarked. "I know Derek more than anybody. And what he has with Lindsey isn't as real as you guys 5 years ago."

"Aren't we getting a little deep for my first day back?" Casey asked, shaking off the meaning of Marti's words.

"Hey I call them as I see 'em," Marti mentioned. Casey looked at her step sister and let out a little giggle. She said the same thing about 7 years ago when she dated Snotty Scott.

"That was different, Scott was a jerk and I was only 16 at the time," Casey defended herself. Marti threw a shirt at her and they both laughed, and went about unpacking Casey's clothes.

"Casey?" Nora's voice rang upstairs. Casey rolled off her bed from which she had been resting on for about an hour, trying to put Marti's talk out of her head. She quickly jogged down the steps and headed straight for her mother's arms.

"Mom!" she said happily. She hadn't seen her for about 3 months because Casey was settling to her new newspaper job.

"Oh sweetie. I missed you so much!" Nora said leading her daughter over to the couch. "Come sit; tell me all about the newspaper business."

"It's absolutely amazing Mom. I never thought I would love writing editorials as much as I do now," Casey gushed. She really loved her job and writing for her was a huge stress reliever.

"Well, the editorials are amazing. Everybody in the family loves them," Nora stated proudly. "I think we've collected just about every one you've written!"

Casey laughed a little and snuggled into her mother's arms. "So tell me what's been going on here," she requested.

"Oh the same really, just quieter now that Lizzie and Edwin started college this year. They both keep popping in and out to ask for money and food and sneaking in and out in the wee hors of the morning. Just like Derek when he started college," Nora laughed and Casey smiled falsely back.

"Oh dear, that reminds me. Where's Lindsey? I assumed you met her?" Nora asked getting of the couch. "I have a few things to clear with her."

"Oh yeah, I did, she's really something," Casey remarked standing up next to her mother. "Um, she ran out about an hour ago saying she had some errands to run."

"Oh well, never mind. I'll tell her and Derek at dinner," Nora said walking towards the kitchen. "Which I better get started on."

"Dinner?" Casey said swallowing loudly, she felt her heart stop.

"Yeah, she and Derek are eating with us tonight. To celebrate you coming home and the fact that Derek is staying here all week because his apartment is laden down with wedding stuff," Nora chuckled turning the water on. Casey felt her stop breathing all together. After not seeing Derek for two years, she was about to. It wasn't going to be just for a minute too, it was all week. Oh crap.

Casey felt herself sink on the couch. Shaking her head she tried to get it together. _Come on Case, think of all your accomplishments. You can do this._ She steadied her breath and buried her head in her hands. Oh who was she kidding? Derek always had the effect to make her weak in the knees, even 5 years after being broken up, even after he cheated on her. _I don't love him, I don't need him, It's just dinner. It's not like I still feel anything for him .He's my step brother. I can do this._

Casey stood up to go help her mother in the kitchen, when the front door burst open.

"Linds?" the person who bustled in called. Casey stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man before her. He looked over towards her and took a double-take. The past 2 years she hadn't seen him were good or him. He still had the same boyish look on his face. His hockey days in college were good for him, as he had a strong upper body build. He face was still as handsome as ever and his dark brown hair was messily styled. He topped in his tracks and caught his breath. He and Casey locked eyes and neither one of them moved.

"Derek.."

**Ohhhhhh Cliffy :P I'll update soon…PROMISE!!**

**Please Review ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm glad you are enjoying the story, guess what? I already got two other chapter written out! Yay me! LOL Ok so anyway I already went and wrote those chapters so that I could get things done beofre my life went crazy. So, updates will probably be kind of the same, possibly quicker if I can crank out some more chapers! So I think I left you guys with a cliffy...:P**

**Oh I apologize if my grammar sucks, I'm kind of a comma whore...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Lindsey Beckett...woo...not**

Casey and Derek stood there, not breaking eye contact, for what seemed like hour. Neither of them seemed to want to stop looking as they were both really shocked to see each other for the 1st time in 2 years. Casey steadied her breath before finally looking down. She tried to gather her thoughts and then finally looked up again.

"Hello Derek," she said awkwardly. Derek broke out in a small smile.

"Hi, Casey," he started. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yeah, it has been," Casey remarked, growing more and more uncomfortable by the moment. Derek opened his mouth to say something else but then Nora broke in.

"Oh! Derek you're here thank goodness," She bustled in carrying placemats for the table. "I need you to call Lindsey and ask her what she thinks about having halibut at the wedding for the food."

"She's not here?" Derek asked looking up the steps, and looking around the room. Casey took the moment of his distraction to go sit on the other side of the room to escape the wedding conversation.

"No, Casey told me that she ran out of here about an hour ago to run some errands. Probably went to the dressmaker's place to settle and appointment for Casey," Nora continued, setting the table.

"Casey?" Derek asked confused.

"Yeah, Lindsey told me that she was going to ask Casey to take the place of the bridesmaid that dropped out."

"And she said yes?" Derek asked astonished. Casey whipped her head up. Why did he sound so surprised? It's not like she would say no. She was mature enough to be able to deal with her ex boyfriend's wedding. It's not like she still loved him. Of course Derek, being the arrogant man, probably thought she did. _Well he's wrong_, she thought. _I don't love him anymore. The only reason I almost passed out when I saw him was because I was a little tired from driving and hadn't eaten much all day._

"Of course I did," Casey broke in. Derek looked down at her on the couch, his expression unreadable. Nora took this time to go back in the kitchen, leaving Derek and Casey alone in the room together.

"So Case-," Derek began.

"I got to go upstairs," Casey explained, jumping up, trying as fast as should could to get out of the situation. Derek watched her hurried form run up the stairs before sitting down on the couch himself. He let out a huge sigh and reached for the remote. Seeing Casey for the first time in two years was great and really awkward. On one hand, he missed her a lot, and on the other hand, she still probably hated him after that incident five years ago.

He made a huge mistake that weekend with Lindsey and lost Casey forever. But, he loved Lindsey now. The only reason he felt weird when he saw Casey was just because of the time they spent apart. It's not like they still loved each other like that. Oh who were we trying to kid? He would always love Casey; she was his first actual love. And she did look great after all these years. She looked absolutely beautiful. If not prettier than she was at 18 when he fell in love with her. But, he was with Lindsey and they would be together for the rest of their lives. Forever. _Forever is such a scary word,_ Derek thought.

Casey threw herself on her bed and buried her face in a pillow. Seeing Derek was so uncomfortable. _I can't believe I just stared at him. I could have said anything but no I kept my mouth shut for 10 minutes. He must think I'm a freak now._ Casey groaned loudly before sitting up. She had to make herself look presentable for dinner so that her family wouldn't think she dressed like a slob now. She was wearing a grungy, old pair of jeans and a University of Toronto sweatshirt. It was really un-Casey like.

"CASEY!" Lizzie flew in through the door and pounced on her older sister.

"Liz!" Casey grabbed her younger sister into a hug. "You look so great little sis."

"Psh, college agrees with me I guess," Lizzie remarked waving her hand.

"No I'm serious Liz. I think you've grown like 5 feet since I saw you and Edwin when you visited me last month," Casey said grinning. Lizzie rolled her eyes before going to sit in Casey's old computer chair.

"You sound like Mom. Every time I come in visit the house which is almost everyday, she starts crying about how big I'm getting. It's ridiculous. I _am_ 18. What does she suspect?"

"She cries?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think it's menopause," Lizzie giggled. Casey threw a pillow at her little sister before joining in with the laughing. "At least, she's not as bad as George."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"He keeps asking me if he should die his hair purple to fit in with the "coot cats" as the Harley shop."

"Seriously?" Casey couldn't contain her laughs anymore. "Mid life crisis?"

"That or man-o-pause," Lizzie finished. Casey laughed a little harder.

"Oh. Lizzie how I've missed you," Casey said pulling her sister into another hug.

"I miss you too, you need to come visit more often," she stated. Casey looked at her little sister and sighed.

"I know," she agreed. "It's still a little weird to come here after-"

"Derek," Lizzie finished.

"Exactly,"

"I'm really sorry Casey," Lizzie said.

"Why?" Casey asked confused.

"Derek's getting married. It must be really hard for you," Lizzie began.

"Let's get one thing straight," Casey interrupted. "I'm happy for Derek. It's not like I still love him." Lizzie gave her sister a look.

"I don't," Casey protested.

"Yeah, okay," Lizzie said doubtfully.

"I don't."

"Okay, I believe you," Lizzie gave in, still not convinced. "I got to go wash up but I'll see you at dinner ok?"

"Okay."

_This has got to be the most awkward dinner ever_, Casey thought. She sat in her normal place across from Derek who had Lindsey on one side and Edwin on the other. George and her mom were making small talk with Marti about school, Lizzie and Edwin were fighting over something, and Derek and Lindsey were talking about wedding things. Casey sat there picking at her food, she really wasn't hungry.

"So, Casey and Lindsey have both met each other George," Nora said trying to turn the conversation around to include Casey.

"Ah, really?" George remarked, obviously acting.

"Yes, and Casey is taking Lindsey's friend's place in the wedding."

"Well, that's terrific!" George exclaimed. Could this get any worse?

"So, Lindsey, why don't you tell Casey how you and Derek came to get together?" Nora suggested.

"I don't think Casey wants to hear that," Derek broke in, looking at Casey quickly. Casey caught his eye and bit her lip.

"No, it's okay. You can tell me," Casey said plastering on a fake smile.

"Casey, no really-"

"Der, she said she wanted to know," Lindsey broke in.

"Fine," Derek gave up.

"Oh where to begin?" Lindsey asked and smiled brightly. "Well, me and Derek met in high school. It was actually at some party but we couldn't really pursue a relationship on account that Derek was dating some girl. It didn't matter at the time though. He soon dumped her because of me. We had an instant connection." Casey felt her heart sink. She was the girl.

"Anyway, we started dating a couple years after that. It would have been sooner but Derek was really hung up on that girl. But when we started dating finally, he just told me that she didn't really ever matter to him. It made me feel special. And we've been together ever since," Lindsey finished. Casey caught her breath in her throat and looked down at her plate. Wow, she never mattered to Derek. She looked up and met eyes with Derek. He looked absolutely remorseful. His eyes were begging to not be upset. Casey rolled her eyes and felt her blood rush to her head. Seeing him act like he actually cared made her feel really mad.

"What a wonderful story," Casey remarked sarcastically. Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, and Derek picked up on the sarcasm while George, Nora, and Lindsey took it as sincere.

"I know right?" Lindsey remarked, pulling Derek in for a kiss. Casey cast her eyes down again and realized that she had completely lost her appetite.

"So, Casey. Dating any one?" Edwin asked loudly. Derek was in the midst of drinking his water and choked on it. He started coughing loudly to interrupt the conversation of Mart and Lizzie. Lindsey looked at him confused.

"You ok babe?" she asked patting him on the back. Derek nodded his head and looked over at Casey whose brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Casey?" Edwin continued. Casey looked at Derek once more and then turned back to Edwin.

"No- I," she looked around the table at her family and Lindsey. Marti and Lizzie looked enlightened with an idea and sent her a look. Casey smiled back at them, struck by an idea.

"Actually, I am."

**Oooohhhh! What's she up to? Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's a new Chapter! It shows a little bit of jealous Derek...which is always really hot on him :P**

**Disclaimer: I own Lindsey and that's it...which sucks..cause Lindsey sucks**

The whole family sat in complete silence after Casey's revelation. Two seconds passed and the silence was broken.

"You are?!" Edwin and Derek asked in unison. Nora and George smiled pleasantly at Casey whose mind was furiously turning wheels.

"Yes, I am," she smiled unconvincingly looking at Marti and Lizzie whose eyes where shining with either laughter or encouragement. She felt Derek's eyes boring into the side of her face. Instead of looking at him, she looked down at her plate. Derek put down his fork and swallowed, he wasn't so hungry any more.

"Der, what's the matter?" Lindsey asked, placing her hand on his neck. Derek looked at her and plastered on a fake grin.

"Nothing, I was just waiting for Casey to tell us more about her boyfriend," he said, direction his word at Casey. Casey looked up, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, Casey, Tell us more," Edwin remarked. Not that he was happy that she was dating somebody that wasn't Derek, he was just curious to see how she would get out of it. Casey's head flew up and she locked eyes with Derek, his expression unreadable. She broke contact and looked at Lizzie who looked absolutely stumped.

"Um, well, he's a guy," Casey started. "He lives in Toronto with me. Well, not _with_ me, but nearby." Derek released a small sigh of relief. At least he wasn't living with her. _What's your problem Derek? Casey isn't your girlfriend anymore, she can date whoever she wants. Shake it off man. It's probably only because she's still your "sister". I'm being protective. Oh, who was I trying to kid? I will never see Casey as a sibling._

"Um, we've been dating uh, three months I think," she continued, frantically searching her mind for a name. "He's really great. The best boyfriend I've ever had. No other boyfriend matters compared to him," she finished, emphasizing her last sentence and focused all of her attention on Derek. His steely glare met hers and seemed to sag a little. He looked….hurt. _Well, he should be. My boyfriend has never cheated on me. Wait, he's not real. Crap, _she thought.

"So does this great man have a name Casey?" Lindsey asked oblivious to all what was going on.

""Uh yeah, he does," Casey stated, panicked. She looked down at Marti whose eyes were getting wider and bit her lip. "His name is uh-" She avoided Derek's stare and looked at Edwin who was slowly catching on to her charade, just by her body language.

"Matt Jacobs!" she kind of shouted, relieved that she came up with a name. Hearing this, Derek seemed to slump down in his seat. Lizzie buried her mouth in her hand to hide her giggling.

"Oh, he sounds great Casey," Lindsey said flashing a perfect smile in her direction. Casey gave her a half smile. "You must bring him to the wedding!" she said suddenly enlightened.

"No!" cried both Casey and Derek. They both stopped and looked at each other. _I know why I don't want my "boyfriend" to be there. What's Derek's problem?_

"Derek, what's your problem?" Lindsey asked. "Casey should get to bring her boyfriend. I insist."

Casey looked at Lizzie who was still holding in her giggles, Marti who was grinning broadly, and Edwin who was looking down at his plate trying to hide in his laughter. George and Nora were smiling, encouraging Casey to invite Matt.

"Okay, I'll try," she heard herself agree. "May I be excused?"

"Yes of course."

"Marti, Lizzie, Edwin, May I see you in my room now?" she asked tightly.

"Sure," they answered in unison. They all three got up along with Derek who had completely lost his appetite.

"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie cried throwing herself on Casey bed, dying with laughter.

"Shut up," Casey replied growing red in the face.

"You have to call Matt and get him to come down," Marti said giggling along with Lizzie.

"No, I can't! Then my cover will be blown," Casey stated, trying to get her nerves in check.

"You don't know that," Edwin encouraged.

"Yeah, I do. Matt's GAY. Really GAY," Casey stated, thinking of her friend.

"Case, he's a great actor. A real actor. Mom and George still think he's straight as a board," Lizzie remarked. Casey did have to agree with that. Matt Jacobs was one of her best friends and whenever her mom and George came for a visit they always remarked how cute it would be if Casey and Matt got together.

"Did you see the look on Derek's face?" Edwin remarked. "He looked crushed."

"Really?" Casey asked curiously.

"Yes, I think you killed him with the 'no other boyfriend ever mattered' remark."

"I didn't mean for it to come out but-"

"Hey, it was great," Marti interrupted. "Now, call Matt, get him to come." With that she pulled Lizzie and Edwin out of the room and shut the door. Casey sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her purse, here goes nothing.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Matt?"

"Casey!" he sounded happy to see her. "How was the drive?"

"It was good," she began, eager to get the situation over. "Listen I need a favor."

"Anything."

"Ineedyoutcomehereandpretendtobemyboyfriendforthewedding," she quickly stated.

"What?"

"I need you to come here and pretend to be my boyfriend for the wedding," she said slowly. There was silence at the end of the phone for a minute. "Matt?"

"AWESOME," he burst in. Casey felt herself relax a little.

"Really?"

"Totally, I've been meaning to work on my straight character for my next audition. This would be great practice!" he stated sounding actually excited. They made plans for him to arrive in a couple of days and hung up. Casey was really relieved, but who knows what the next week will bring.

Later that night Casey heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said thinking it was Lizzie, wondering if Matt was coming. She was surprised to see Derek come in. She sat up quickly on her bed and watched him sit in her computer chair.

"Uh, hi?"

"Did you really mean what you said at dinner?" he asked, obviously conflicted. Casey looked at him, confused.

"About me having a boyfriend? Yeah I did, he's coming," she answered.

"No I mean- wait, he's coming?"

"Yes," Casey answered looking at Derek. He looked away and at her window, trying to get his composure.

"What I meant was, did you mean that about the 'best boyfriend' statement? And how no relationship up to that really counted?" he asked looking at Casey. Casey sucked in her breath, finding herself not able to breathe when he looked at her like that. He looked put out, tired, like a little boy.

"Yeah, I did," she found herself saying. Derek looked away, obviously hurt. "Derek-"

"You know Casey; you were the first girl I loved. Our relationship still matters to me. It feels _great_ to know that you threw our relationship out the window. It's nice to know that everything we had doesn't matter to you anymore. Thanks a lot"

"I did?" Casey burst in. "I wasn't the one who threw it out the window five years ago when you cheated on me!"

"I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Derek. It never will for me," Casey whispered looking at Derek. He looked away biting his lip. Casey felt tears well up in her eyes. She never felt so far away from him.

"Maybe we should just keep our distance then," Derek stated keeping his face hidden from her.

"Maybe we should," Casey agreed, feeling her heart break more and more.

"Fine," he finished and got up to leave. Casey wiped a tear away and watched as he shut the door behind him. A few moments passed and then her door flew open. Derek stalked back in and sat back down.

"I can't do that," he stated. "I can't pretend you not around Casey. You still matter a lot to me."

"I agree," Casey replied, relieved.

"Let's just try to co-exist. Be friends and try to get our relationship back. Our _friendly _relationship back," he corrected himself after seeing a confused look on Casey's face.

"Okay, let's do it," She smiled and stuck out her hand. They shook on it and Derek got up to leave. After shutting the door, he laid back against it and looked at his hand. He was still feeling the aftershocks of electric current he got from shaking her hand. Five years later and she still gave him small shock in his hand. He smiled to himself and retreated back to the living room. Casey laid on her bed and felt warmth radiating through her body from where he had shook her hand. Oh man, was she in trouble.

**Hehe...Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!! Here's the next chapter! It gives you a little insight to Derek's feelings and stuff...oh and Lindsey is starting to show her true colors...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lindsey Beckett...yeesh**

Derek forgot how beautiful she was. Every time he saw her during his high school years, he would have to stop and catch his breath. Her brown hair seemed to cascade down her shoulder while her piercing blue eyes always seemed to see right through him. He loved the fact than whenever she wanted to be held, she would raise her arms up above her head, freeing up her waist for him to slide his arms around. He loved how she chewed her lip whenever she thought long and hard about something. That was something he always missed. Whenever they were together, everything felt so right with each other. They fit perfectly in each others arms. Derek missed that.

He loved Lindsey now. She was great. But, she wasn't Casey. Derek would always consider Casey as the love of his life. He knew after they broke up that they were done for ever. He messed up to bad for them to get back all they had. It took him a while to get past that fact. That's why he and Lindsey took so long to get together; he wasn't ready to move on. After a while he began to realize that Lindsey was exactly what he needed at the time, a distraction. Eventually he found himself to love her, and then asked her to marry him. His life was great, perfect. But, a part of him still belonged to Casey, and oh how it was aching now.

Derek laid on his bad early the next morning. Now, he wasn't into the whole, get up early thing like Lindsey and Casey were. He'd rather sleep in. Lindsey didn't let him. She woke him up at 7 this morning to call and remind him that he had to take Edwin, his father, and Sam all to go make sure their tuxes fit. Yuck, he hated wedding stuff. But whatever Lindsey wanted, she got. That's how he ended up with her.

He heard a soft knock at his door. He rolled his eyes and slid off the bed, probably Lindsey making sure he didn't fall asleep. He loved her, but she could be pushy, too pushy.

"What?" he gruffly answered the knock. To his surprise it wasn't Lindsey at the door, it was Casey. Her expression immediately turned from apologetic to offended. Derek raised a hand to his head and briefly touched his brow.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't sleep well." Well, it was half true. He spent most of the night flashing back to high school and having horrific nightmares about who Casey was dating. The worst one was a Max look a like, he acted the same way too. It was scary.

"It's ok," she smiled softly. "Um, Lindsey was downstairs and asked me if I could come up and make sure you were up." She looked up and down and decided that he probably just got up; his hair was still scruffy from the sleep and he was still in his night clothes. Which, she noticed, was a pair of pajama bottoms she gave him one time because she got tired of the same old green ones.

"Oh," he remarked and scratched his head. "Yeah, I'm up. Just moving slow as usual."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Casey said winking at him slightly. He smiled back at her, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"So, uh what are you doing today?" he asked, leaning up against his door.

"Getting fitted for my dress for the wedding," she replied while looking down at the floor. She didn't like being reminded that she was in the wedding. It was going to be hard enough being at the wedding, but being in it was whole other game for her.

"Oh, right," he said suddenly remembering. "Hey, thanks for doing it."

"It's no problem," she said and smiled sadly. "I'm happy for you Derek."

He looked up at her and locked eyes with her. He smiled slightly.

"Kind of bittersweet huh?" he began. "You, being in my wedding." As soon as he said it he regretted it. She looked down suddenly and he mentally kicked himself.

"Casey I'm-,"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted. "We decided to be friends this week and I intend on keeping that going. Plus, it'll be interesting to see how you treat your friends," she finished giving him a sly grin.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled even wider at him.

"Oh, I don't know," she started. "I've never really been your friend. It's always been less or, uh, more. So, I know how Sam was always buttering you up to me saying you were a really great friend. It'll be interesting to see if it's actually true."

He rolled his eyes but grinned in spite of things.

"You always seem to find the lamest things to say," he said, playfully pushing her shoulder. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know," she smiled. "I just kind of wanted to break the thick tension in the air. Come on Derek, were adults now. Things happened, we didn't work out. We can act like we did back then before everything."

"Well, you can count on me to do that," he agreed. "I haven't picked on you in like six years. Do you know how many insults can come to person in six years?"

Her mouth dropped open in mock anger and she shoved Derek into the door. He fought back by grabbing her wrists and locked them behind her. She laughed and then caught her breath when she locked eyes with Derek. He just then realized how close they were. He had her arms behind her with his own arms wrapped around her body. Their faces were less than three inches apart. He felt himself lean in closer. Casey slowly blinked, like she was in slow motion. Her deep blue eyes were connected with his and he was lost in them. He felt himself inch closer and closer and they both started to close their eyes.

"Derek!"

He snapped himself out of his trance when he heard his slightly angry fiancée. Casey immediately turned red and tucked her hair behind her ear. A thing she used to do when she was embarrassed, Derek noticed.

"Coming!" he called down. He looked down at Casey who looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed and kind of confused. He immediately let go of her and she backed away as if he had some kind of disease. He felt strangely empty.

"I got to get ready Case," he awkwardly explained. She smiled slightly and turned around, heading down the steps. Derek leaned his head back against his door.

"What just happened?"

_What just happened?, _Casey thought as she hurriedly walked down the steps. It was almost like Derek wanted to kiss her as badly as she wanted. She told herself it was just a knee-jerk reaction to be close to him. Every time they were that close when they were dating, there would be close. It was just a weird habit that she would have to break. _Man that sounds odd._ Lindsey was waiting slightly impatiently in the living room. When Casey hit the landing, she immediately walked over.

"Is he up?" she asked. Casey broke out of her stupor and looked at her blankly.

"Huh?"

"Derek?" Lindsey repeated as if she was talking to a five year old. "Is he up and on his way?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Casey apologized. Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay Casey," she assured her. "I'm just stressed you know with wedding stuff. You'll understand if you get married." Casey blinked at her. _If?_ Wow, Lindsey was slightly turning into kind of bitch.

"Yeah," Casey fake chortled. Lindsey flashed her too-perfect teeth and whipped her hair around accidentally hitting Casey in the face. _Ok, not kind of. She's full on bitch-mode. _She found herself really starting to hate, no hate was too string of a word, dislike with a passion, Lindsey. She was too perfect, too high maintenance, and she kind of liked to control Derek. She was too perfect for Casey to even to compete with. Not that Casey still liked Derek. He was her step-brother, odd enough sounding.

"So, do I pass?" Derek asked walking down the steps. Lindsey smiled tightly.

"You were supposed to be up thirty minutes ago," she said dodging his kiss and his arms. He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. Casey forgot how thick and silky his hair looked and felt. Not that she was thinking about running her hands though his hair, it was a natural observation.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and caught Casey's eye. She smiled, amused. He never could be on time for anything in his life, except maybe school when she personally had to push him out of the door. He never complained much then.

"What were you doing up there? I sent Casey up there and it must of taken her at least ten minutes to come down. What were you doing up there?"

He looked at Casey and smiled. Casey looked down, smiling. Lindsey, oblivious to the exchange, waited for her answer.

"What can I say? I got distracted."

**Oh snap:P review por favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the next chapter!! You get to see Lindsey's TRUE side in this one so...it was fun to write lol**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing...and wish I didn't own Lindsey**

As the day with Lindsey wore on, Casey became more and more aware of her bitchy side. It all started in the morning with the married comment and continued on with the dress fitting. It started with a comment of how the dress didn't fit her skin color and ended with how her hair was too light of a brown.

"Wow, Casey," Lindsey remarked with a grimace. "I assume that you're going to go to the tanning bed before the wedding?"

"Uh, I hadn't planned on it," Casey said. _What_ _a fugly colour of yellow_, she thought. It was a really pale yellow dress. The neck was halter style and dipped down to reveal a hint of cleavage. It was form fitting until it hit her thighs and then cascaded down to the ground. It was a really beautiful dress; it was just the wrong color.

"Well, I think you really need to," Lindsey stated. "That colour of yellow really makes you look sallow and really unattractive. No offense," she added as an afterthought.

"None taken," Casey smiled through clenched teeth.

"Oh and your hair-"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Casey asked touching her long brown tresses.

"Nothing, just the wrong color," Lindsey said briskly. "You'll of course need to dye it to a black though."

"What?" Casey asked appalled. She was _not _going to change her hair color.

"Well, a black color will pop more with the dress," Lindsey shrugged.

"I'm not going to dye my hair Lindsey," Casey stated. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess I can have my hairdresser do something with it that doesn't look to terrible," she said making a note in her wedding notebook while making a face. "It'll be hard to find something to do to it though."

Casey took a deep breath and counted to ten. She couldn't wait for the fitting to be over. All Lindsey did was pick out her flaws. Thankfully the dress actually had to be taken in. Lindsey had no reason to make fat cracks. After Casey's fitting, Lindsey tried on her dress one last time before the day prior to the wedding. Casey had to admit, she looked beautiful in it. It was a stunning white strapless dress dotted with crystals and a simple veil that had diamonds dotted as the trim. It was beautiful. It killed Casey to see her in the dress. Derek was really getting married, no turning back. It didn't seem real to her still.

After the fitting, Lindsey wanted to take Casey out to lunch so they could "get more acquainted". Casey passed. She didn't want to be in Lindsey's presence any longer than she had to. Plus, she promised Marti and Lizzie that she would take them out to lunch so they could catch up and figure out what to do about Matt when he gets there.

She turned the key into the lock and opened to door to see Derek just getting ready to open the door.

"Oh, hey," she smiled. Derek's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Hey! Have fun with Lindsey at the fitting?" he asked waiting for her answer. Casey bit her lip and pasted on a fake smile.

"Oh yeah totally," she said not totally convincingly, shutting the door behind her. Derek's smile faltered slightly and he followed her to the couch.

"What happened?" he asked sitting down next to her. Casey looked at him and drew in a deep breath. She smiled again, trying to act natural.

"Nothing, really."

"Casey, come on."

"Fine," she bit her lip and looked away. "She wants me to go to a tanning bed and then go dye my hair black."

"What?" he asked, appalled.

"I know right," she stated and fiddled with her hair. "I'm not a big fan of tanning 'cause of the whole skin cancer thing, and I refuse to dye my hair black."

"Yeah, don't," he quickly said before he could stop himself. She chuckled and he looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to dye my hair?"

"Yeah," he said and picked up an end of her hair that was on her shoulder. "I love your hair. It's the perfect shade of brown." Casey blushed and looked while Derek leaned forward slightly.

"Listen, I know Lindsey can be a little hard to handle now," he began and unconsciously put his hand on her knee. She looked down and resisted to urge to place her hand over it. "It's just the stress of the wedding and-"

Derek was interrupted by Marti and Lizzie bursting in through the front door. They stood there in silence and Derek became very aware of the fact that his hand was on Casey knee and that they were sitting very close on the couch. Casey leaped up and cleared her throat trying to be cool and nonchalant while Derek jerked his hand away as if her knee burned it.

"Girls, hey," she remarked running her hands through her hair. "Ready for that lunch?"

Thirty minutes later their girls were sitting at Smellie Nelly's and were waiting on their food to arrive.

"So Casey," Marti started. "When are you going to tell Derek that your still in love with him?" Casey nearly spit out her water.

"I am NOT in love with Derek," she stated coughing.

"You know Casey you really are a bad liar," Lizzie said sipping her tea.

"Yeah," Marti echoed.

"Well, I'm not lying," Casey insisted.

"Oh come one!" Marti cried. "I saw how close you two were on the couch. He had his hand on your knee; you looked like you were in heaven. Plus, you couldn't keep your eyes off him at dinner last night."

"That doesn't mean I still love him," Casey maintained biting her lip nervously.

"Casey," Lizzie said looking at her.

"I'm not."

"Casey," Marti continues giving her a look. Casey felt herself being worn down.

"Okay, fine! I'm still in love with him," she declared. She placed her hand in her forehead. "But it doesn't matter anyway. He's getting married. We'll never happen again."

"Never say never sis," Lizzie said reaching over to pat her sister on the back.

"Why? It's hopeless. He's with Lindsey."

"Come on Casey. Derek still loves you," Marti said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right."

"Casey, listen to us. Derek still loves you. We're not blind. We see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. He put his hand on your knee and looked at you as if you were the secret to the greatest treasure in the world. The thought of you being with Matt killed him-"

"How'd you-"

"We heard through the walls," Marti interrupted. Casey's shoulder sagged down.

"What am I supposed to do know?" Casey asked. "I can't look at him without feeling like I'm going to jump his bones or beat him up for cheating on me five years ago."

"Well, the first thing you need to do is forgive him," Lizzie simply stated. Casey looked at her and then back down at the table.

"The next thing you need to do it make him jealous," Mart said smiling.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Matt picked a good time to come into town," Lizzie remarked sipping her drink.

**Review por favor!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!! I'm soooooo sorry that this is late coming out. I had computer issues and I couldn't write or get to it for the majority of the week. But on the good side this chapter is pretty long, well for me it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except Matt and Lindsey**

Today Matt was arriving. Matt who is apparently the love of Casey's life. Derek could barely tolerate the thought of Casey dating somebody whose name sounded similar to one of her ex boyfriend's name. Max was a douche and so was Matt. It seemed unfair to judge Matt, but it was something that came to Derek easily. For some reason he hated the thought of Casey being with somebody else. Of course, he was nobody to judge. He went to Lindsey, the girl he cheated with, and now he was marrying her. Marriage was still a hard word for him to stomach. It was so, final. It wasn't a word that you would normally hear out of his mouth. Heck, he was surprised he proposed to Lindsey in the first place.

Lindsey and Casey seemed to be getting along well. At least Casey was trying. Lindsey could be hard to handle sometimes. She always got what she wanted. Casey stood her ground on the hair issue. She wasn't going to dye her hair. Derek visibly heard Lindsey and agreed with her but secretly sided with Casey. He loved Casey's hair. Her brown hair brought out the gleam in her eyes and made her face truly shine when she was happy. Casey had compromised with Lindsey on the tan. She wasn't going to go to the tanning bed "to get skin cancer" as she put it. She was going for a spray tan which was just as good.

Now the whole family was waiting in the living room for Casey and her man to come back from the airport. Derek was the only one who wasn't excited. His father had already suggested that he take Matt and Sam out to "bond". That was the last thing Derek wanted to do. Casey had surprisingly agreed with Derek. She seemed hell-bent on keeping Matt away from Derek. Probably didn't want Derek to turn back to his high school ways and scare him off. He never told Casey that he did that because he wanted her for himself. Which was pointless now. He didn't want Casey, right?

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts when the door burst open. In walked Casey, looking stunning as usual, and her beloved Matt. The entire family rushed forward to greet them as Derek stayed back and assess Matt. He was actually pretty good looking. He was tall, green eyes, scruffy blond hair that met his ears, dressed really well for a guy, he was perfect for Casey. Thinking this, Derek looked down at his feet as the family exclaimed over them.

"Oh Matt I can't tell you how excited I was when Casey told us you were dating," Nora said disentangling herself from Matt. He laughed and loosely looped his arm around Casey.

"What can I say? She had me when she walked into my first class that fatal day in September senior year," he said smiling affectionately down at Casey. Casey bit her lip and smiled at him slightly. She looked down and saw Derek.

"Derek," she whispered softly. He caught her eyes and bit licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Hey Matt, I'm Derek, Casey's step brother," he said politely and stuck out his hand for Matt to shake. Matt glanced down at him (he was pretty tall) and carefully shook Derek's hand as if he was analyzing him.

"Nice to meet you," he said smiling briefly. "Congratulations."

Derek had forgotten all about getting married the moment they walked in the door, so he was surprised when Lindsey rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Thank you," she gushed at Matt. Derek smiled unenthusiastically at her and looked away. He was beginning to feel really uncomfortable in this situation. He walked over to the steps and sat down on the landing as his family made room for Matt and Casey to sit down. They sat there and answered questions while Derek's mind drifted off. Matt was perfect for Casey. He seemed like a good guy, smart, good looking. Parents must love him, while Derek was a parent's nightmare. Lindsey's parents were hard to warm up too. But, of course, so was Lindsey. He always saw Casey with somebody else. Somebody who didn't seem so perfect, Somebody who was like him, more edgier and didn't look like a knight in shining armor. Hell, who was Derek trying to kid? He saw Casey with him.

Casey sat uncomfortably at her dining room table as the family ate dinner. So far everybody (with the exception of Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin) was convinced that Matt was her boyfriend. She looked around and saw George and her mom absolutely beaming at Matt. They were always telling her what a nice boy they thought he was. She just never had the heart to tell them that he was gay. Hopefully, they won't find out any time soon. Lindsey was sitting around, looking a little down on the fact that nobody was paying attention to her. Derek was pushing his food around which was strange because he was always shoving food down his throat.

"So Matt, tell us what your up to these day," Nora said smiling kindly. Derek looked up expectantly.

"Uh," Matt began. He shot a look at Casey. Casey swallowed. She didn't think her parents would be too big fans of the whole starving actor thing that Matt did.

"He's looking into the CPA field," She interjected, smiling nervously. Matt shot her a disgusted look. Matt's father was a CPA and wasn't a big fan of Matt's acting career. Derek's face darkened and looked back down and Lindsey broke out in a grin.

"Oh, wow, a CPA," she complimented, twirling a piece of her blond hair. "My father is one. It's a very generous payment job."

Casey wrinkled her nose. Lindsey looked like she was into money more than people. Starting with her more-than-rent-for-a-year veil for her dress and ending with the million dollar church for where the wedding was to take place. But, Derek didn't seem to mind the fact that his fiancée was sort of flirting with Matt in front of his face. He looked too distracted.

"What were your past relationships like?" Lindsey asked nonchalantly. Casey nearly choked on her water as Matt dropped his fork. Derek snapped his head up and noticed how uncomfortable the atmosphere seemed to get.

"Linds, that's really none of your business," he said out of the corner of his mouth. Lindsey rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, managing to whip Edwin in the face. Matt looked over at Casey and bit his lip. Casey licked her lips and tried to think of a good excuse to get out of the question.

"It's a tragic story actually," Matt began thoughtfully. Casey looked over, alarmed. Matt bit his lip and looked upward as if he was reminiscing. "Oh the memories, they still kill me," he said, his voice breaking. He was such a good actor.

"Tell more," Lindsey said, intrigued.

"Lindsey!" Derek said appalled. "It's obvious that it's a bad story for him to even think on. Leave the guy alone."

Casey looked at Derek impressed. She was beginning to think that Derek had no control over Lindsey. This, however, changed her opinion.

"Thank you," Matt said, touched. He began to move his hand to pat Derek's but Casey smacked it quickly. Matt had forgotten that he was playing at straight man for a moment. Nobody else seemed to notice it though except for Lizzie. Casey smiled into her plate trying to hide her laughter at Matt's acting. Lizzie snorted into her glass, causing everybody to look at her. She began coughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry," she coughed. "Went down my windpipe."

"Thank you thank you thank you soooo much, Matt!" Casey said flinging her arms around him. He laughed and returned her hug. It was about ten o'clock that night. After a truly awkward dinner, she was grateful that most of her family was asleep now or had left i.e. Lindsey. It was hard for Casey to avoid Derek's stare at dinner. He just sat there, not really saying anything unless somebody asked him a question and bore his stare into Casey's face. She looked away, trying to keep her nervousness in check and tried not to give anything away. Derek had a way of always being able to see right through her.

"It's no problem Case," Matt said settling down on her bed. "I think we really fooled them don't you?"

"Hopefully," she sighed. "I think they mostly bought it. Do you think Derek did?"

"I think he more than bought it," Matt said checking his nails. "Did you see his face? He looked like he just lost his puppy."

"Nah," Casey said swatting his hands. He cared more about his nails than Casey did about her own. "He was just quiet and being his old aloof self."

"Yeah right," Matt disagreed. "I'm a guy and I can read guys cause, hello, I like them more. He was definitely upset."

"Whatever," Casey dismissed, pulling Matt toward her door. "You should go to bed before people suspect stuff."

"Like we're having sex? Casey, come on, that'll ruin Derek's day even more!" Matt remarked opening her door. She rolled her eyes and reached up to kiss him lightly on the cheek which Derek saw as he opened his door.

"Thanks Matt," she said smiling at him.

"No problem babe," he said winking at her as he headed toward the room he was sharing with Edwin. She smiled and shook her head turning around and gasped when she saw Derek standing behind her.

"Derek!" she said placing a hand on her heart.

"That's my name don't wear it out," he said chuckling at his lame attempt at a joke. She cast a confused look and went in her room.

"Um, Matt seems like a great guy," he said sitting on her bed like he had so many times during high school. She took her place in the computer chair and looked at him. She cast her eyes away from him and looked at her hands.

"He really is," she said biting her lip. She felt Derek's eyes on her and the hair on her neck stand up. She looked up at him and was shocked to see his face down cast.

"I'm happy for you, really," he whispered softly. She blinked and looked at her door.

"Thank you," she smiled softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I never really saw you with somebody else," he spoke up. Casey snapped her eyes to him and saw him looking intensely at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she focused her eyes on him. "I always saw you with me."

"Really?" she asked feeling her voice shake slightly.

"I guess, today was a wake up call," he got up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "You're happy with him aren't you?"

She looked up at him and felt a tear spill over onto her cheek. She carefully averted her eyes to the right of him.

"Yes, I am," she lied. Derek looked at her and then smiled sadly.

"Okay then."

She watched him walk to the door. She brushed her tear off her face and turned toward her desk.

"Casey?" she looked up at the sound of his voice and met his eyes. He took a deep breath and pursed his lips together as if he was determining whether to say something.

"I really did love you," he confessed. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying and to also keep herself from running to kiss him.

"I just wanted you to know."

And with that, he was gone. She heard the slam of him door and she threw herself on her bed. She turned her head into her pillow and let the tears fall. Hearing Derek say those words really meant that they were over, for good. It hurt worse that she expected.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooo sorry about the lack of updates! I've had kind of a crazy, sleep deprived week and weekend. But hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. I know it's short but the next chapter will definately will be ur favorite...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...cept Matt!!! and :groan: Lindsey**

Casey yawned early that next morning as she poured a pot of coffee. Getting up early was one of her bad habits that she couldn't seem to break. The house was a peaceful quiet on account of her parents already being gone to work. It was about 8 am and she didn't expect anybody else to be up for a couple of hours. Derek wouldn't even wake up until noon. Derek. It was too early to think too much about him this morning. Last night was probably one of the worst nights emotionally. Derek had broken her heart all over again with his confession about how he saw her with him. It didn't matter anymore; he's getting married that day after tomorrow. Then everything would be over. That made everything hurt worse.

"Morning doll," drawled Matt as he shuffled into the kitchen. Casey laughed lightly at his bed hair and then reached over to hug him.

"Morning to you too," she said reaching for another cup. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep well," he gratefully accepted the coffee. "Edwin likes to talk in his sleep."

"Aw, poor baby," she said ruffling his hair even more. He swatted at her hand and attempted to flatten his hair down.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so unkempt," she remarked sipping her coffee.

"I know," he agreed. "I feel so, straight." Casey laughed out loud. Matt glared at her and sipped his coffee. He was obviously not a morning person. Just like Derek. Derek. Gah.

"Well, that's a good thing," she said. "You're playing one for the rest of the week. Maybe you can hang out with Edwin today and pick up more tips on how to be less, fruity?"

"Hey, I resent that," Matt said pointing his finger at her in mock seriousness. She pushed his hand down and grinned at him.

"Morning all," a voice interrupted their good natured banter. Casey looked up and saw a dressed Derek walk into the kitchen.

"Whoa."

"What? Do I have on your shirt or something?" Derek asked looking down. Casey shook her head and blinked her eyes.

"You're up," she announced in disbelief. He broke into a smile and rolled his eyes.

"Really, cause I had no idea," he sarcastically replied, taking the cup of coffee out of her hand and sipping it.

"Sorry, it's just so weird. I didn't know that you existed before noon when you didn't have to get up," she said, taking her cup back.

"Well, I'm a changed man," he said, nodding a hello to Matt. Casey stared at him pointedly. "Lindsey called me," he admitted.

"Thought so," she said smiling at him. This was the thing she missed. The way she and Derek used to act around each other. Oh how she missed her high school days, especially now.

"So, how are things?" Derek asked looking between Matt and her. Casey looked at Matt who was staring into space, probably contemplating what to do about his hair.

"Things are great," she said reaching for Matt's hand. He stared at her in confusion until he came to a realization.

"Great," he echoed smiling sweetly at Casey. It took all of her strength not to roll her eyes at his attempt to act like a cute couple. Derek smiled weakly at them.

"That's nice." The kitchen then went to an awkward silence. After a few moments it was interrupted.

"Derek!" Lindsey called as she stepped into the house. Casey rolled her eyes as Derek stood up.

"Hey sweetie," he said kissing her on the cheek. Casey looked away as Matt squeezed her hand in assurance.

"Hi Der," she said kissing him passionately on the mouth. Casey then got up to put her coffee cup up not wanting to see them. Derek finally pried her off him and pulled out a chair for her.

"Oh, I can't stay too long," Lindsey said checking her watch. "I have to go check on some dress things. You know, girl things." Derek nodded his head and smiled tightly.

"I have a favor to ask of you babe," Lindsey started.

"Oh?"

"Well, you see the flowers still need to be confirmed for the wedding and I can't possibly do it today. I was wondering if you could go do it for me. All you have to do is confirm them and pick out the flowers for Casey's bouquet."

"I'd love to do it, but don't you think that you need a girl for that job?" he asked.

"Well of course. I really need a feminine girl to go with you and pick them out," she said smiling at Casey. Casey smiled back. "Then Kate couldn't go, so I'm kind of desperate. Casey would you go with him?" Casey scoffed out loud in surprise. She didn't know whether to be offended or happy that she got to spend the morning with Derek.

"Sure," she agreed smiling through clenched teeth.

"Thanks a million," Lindsey smiled. "Now all I need is somebody to go shopping with me."

"I'll do it!" Matt shouted thrusting his hand in the air. The air went dead silent as Casey's eyes widened in panic.

"I-I have a good fashion eye," Matt said casually picking at a piece on invisible lint. "I picked out my sister's wedding dress for her. And won best dressed for my high school."

Lindsey looked at him and shrugged. "Why not?"

Matt smiled at her and went for the stairs so that he could get ready. Casey rolled her eyes and went about washing her cup.

"So it's me and klutzilla," Derek remarked. Casey smiled and rolled her eyes at his reference back to her high school nick name.

"Heh, cute" she said slinging her towel at him. He smiled at her and opened his mouth to say something.

"Derek!" Lindsey called. Derek smiled tightly. "Coming!"

Casey shook her head and watched him leave the kitchen. Oh, today was going to be interesting.

**R&R!!The next chapter will blow ur socks off...promise**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! My computer died again!! So I was without for the past few weeks...I'm so sorry...Hopefully this will make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

"Man I am so glad I'm not a florist," Derek remarked looking at all the flowers. Casey rolled her eyes and began to walk over to the other side of the nursery. They were outside in Aunt Lisa's Nursery and they were looking for flower ideas for Casey's bouquet.

"Why?"

"One reason, it's kind of weird if a guy is one," he stated. Casey bit her lip; Matt was kind of a fan of flowers. "Number two, flowers seem too tedious to spend time on."

"Flowers are not boring," Casey stated as she lifted up a leaf of a fern. Derek rolled his eyes in response.

"Typical girl response," he said walking past her. Casey reached up and smacked him on the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't get all male jerky on me," Casey warned. "I was actually starting to like you a little bit."

"Oh really?" he asked and began to raise his eyebrows suggestively, just like he used to when they were dating. She knew those eyes anywhere. They always showed up back in high school whenever Derek wanted to be alone with her. Casey looked down, feeling the teasing grin slid off her face.

"Casey?" he asked." You ok?"

"Yeah, never better," she said not convincingly. Derek pulled her at the elbow.

"Come on Casey," he begged. "Tell me the truth."

Casey sighed at sat down on a bench nearby. He followed suit and looked at her suspiciously. She avoided his gaze and looked down. She wasn't in the mood to go into a deep conversation with him. That's the one thing that she wanted to avoid on account of her never knowing what she might blurt out.

"It's nothing," she insisted. "Just tired."

"Casey, contrary to what people think, I'm not stupid. I know when something's bothering you," he said and gently tugged on her elbow to get her to turn toward him.

"It's just that- " she hesitated and swallowed. "I'm not ready for you to make those suggestive jokes at me. They bring back all those memories."

"Casey, it was a joke," he stated, confused. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know," she said looking away. "It's just that-"

"Hold up," he said stopping her by holding up his hand. "Casey, do you still not forgive me?"

"I-"

"I can't believe this!" he said incredulously. "Casey, tell me the truth, did you ever forgive me?"

"I-"

"Don't you lie to me," he stated searching her face. Casey looked at him and answered by shaking her head.

"I still don't completely forgive you," she whispered.

"Unbelievable," he jumped up and began to walk away. Casey followed suit and walked after him.

"Don't you dare get mad at me," she stated, feeling hot tears form in her eyes. "I wasn't the one who cheated!" Derek halted and Casey had to catch her self to keep from running into him. He turned around and Casey noticed how worn he looked.

"Casey, it was five years ago. I made a mistake, the biggest one in my life. I apologized thousands of times. We've both moved on. Don't you think it's time we let this thing just stay in the past and not bring it up?" he asked, looking weak.

"I can't," Casey said feeling a tear roll down her face. "Lindsey is the constant reminder about what you did and the price we both had to pay for it."

"We had to pay?" Derek said growing angry. "_I _had to pay the price Casey. It was my mistake and you were the one who ended things. It hurt me just to know that I did that to you."

"Don't you dare tell me how much pain you were in," Casey said, hot with anger. "I-"

Casey was cut off in mid sentence when Derek crashed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes instinctively and wrapped her arms around his neck. He used his body to press her up against the wall as she turned her mouth to deepen the kiss. They kissed frantically at first, as if they were trying to make up for lost time. After a few seconds they relaxed into the kiss. Derek skimmed his tongue on the outside of her lips and she gratefully opened them. She moved her hands up to his hair and he moved his hand to caress her on the cheek. When she felt his lips touch her jaw, she snapped her eyes open and pushed him away.

"That was a mistake," she stated, placing her hands on her chest to steady her racing heart. Derek swallowed and dazedly looked around. He caught his breath and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was instinct from how I used to shut you up when we were in high school."

Casey smiled at him, remembering it.

"Yeah, I remember how I used to pick fights with you just so that you would do that."

Derek smiled and reached up to ruffle his hair. Casey backed away from the wall and looked at Derek pensively. He looked at her back with the same stare that used to drive her crazy, just thinking about it.

"Derek, I do forgive you," she said carefully. His eyes lit up with happiness and before she could stop him, he had lifted her up and spun her around. Casey laughed in spite of herself.

"Doesn't mean you're completely off my hit list," she joked.

"I don't care," Derek shook his head and bent down. He gently kissed her on the cheek. "And I'll never kiss you again, well on the mouth. The only thing that matters is that you forgive me."

Casey smiled as she felt the lingering kiss on her cheek that went along with the tingly feeling she still had on her lips from their kiss. This kissing stuff was killing her heart, making it stop and beat faster. She would be dead before she hit 25.

"So, uh, on to the flowers," he said lifting his arms up in the direction of them. Casey shyly walked next to him as they walked through the rows and rows of flowers. He stopped and looked down at one pot.

"Hey look, daisies," Casey lifted her eyes up and looked at the flowers, her favorite kind. Derek was always kind of fond of them too. "You still like daisies?"

"Yeah, I like daisies," she said, causing him to grin widely. "In fact, I love them."

**:) I even added Dasey mentions...cept they were daisies...:P**


End file.
